Alguien Más
by Sakura Potter Rowling
Summary: Mi vida,ambos conocemos el dolor de no ser totalmente correspondidos y de saber que nuestro lugar lo ocupa alguien más...  Un monologo de Annie, para Archie.


**Alguien Más **

Me alegra habernos quedado solos Archie… ¡ey¿Por qué has puesto esa cara¡Es que estoy cansada¡Nada más! No tienes motivos para sonreír de esa manera…

¡Vaya! Hasta que has parado de reírte. Espero que ahora podamos tener una conversación decente.

¿Notaste como Patty se veía más alegre? La última vez que la vi, en la Colina de Pony tenía aún un rastro de tristeza en su mirada, sin embargo, hoy en sus ojos vi solo alegría y paz. El trabajo como maestra le ha sentado de maravilla¿no crees? Seguro que es tierna y querida por todos. Además, aunque estuvo tímida con los caballeros que la invitaron a bailar, se veía dispuesta.

Lo se, Archie, aunque no me lo digas. Hubiera formado una linda pareja con Stear, pero ahora yo solo deseo que Patty se enamore otra vez, la quiero ver feliz.

Bueno… creo que debo cambiar de tema, veo que te has incomodado… ¿No?

De igual forma debo cambiar de tema, no sería correcto hablar solo de Patty, eso es algo que haría Elisa.

Hablando de Elisa¿no crees que le ha sentado de maravilla California? Ha vuelto más viva, aunque arrogante, vanidosa y orgullosa, tal como es ella. Pero se veía más guapa y su gusto ha mejorado notablemente. ¿No recuerdas que antes, cuando salíamos no cruzaba la puerta a menos que tu le dieras el visto bueno a su vestuario?

Bueno, ahora ella ha refinado sus vestidos y seguramente no le pide su opinión nadie. ¿Te imaginas preguntándole a Neal que color se le ve mejor¡Si es muy gracioso! Pero, te has puesto serio¿quieres decirme algo?

Tienes razón, Neal se veía triste cuando Candy llegó. Supongo que algún rastro del amor que decía sentir por ella fluyó en ese momento.

Pero Candy se portó amable con él¿no lo crees? El hecho de que Neal no le hablará con burla, desprecio u ordenes, si no que con pena, debió ser enternecedor para ella. Nunca la había visto sonreírle de ese modo

Es una chica sensacional¿no crees Archie? Es alegre, buena, amable, dulce, bondadosa y valiente. ¡Se puso tan contenta cuando supo que esta era nuestra fiesta de compromiso!

En fin, es una dama tan peculiar que todos la aman, incluso tú, Archie.

No Archie, por favor, no hagas eso, ni lo niegues, no tiene caso. No es una acusación o un reclamo, simplemente digo lo que se. Verás, Stear me confesó un día que estabas celoso de Anthony cuando él vivía. No tuve necesidad de preguntar porque, Candy ya me había hablado de él. ¡Era tan graciosa! Pasaba de contar las virtudes de Anthony a enumerar los constantes vicios de Terrence.

También estabas celoso de Terrence¿cierto Archie?

Me imagino que tiene que ser horrible esperar tu oportunidad y ver como otro la gana, sin hacer nada.

¡No me mires así! Yo se que es mi culpa Archie, pero es que siempre te he amado. Nuca supe porque, pero así era.

Y ahí me tienes: Tan joven, pero ya escribiendo carta tras carta, con promesas de amor ocultas y besos y abrazos callados. Te escribía tantas cartas que mamá se empezó a preocupar y me prohibió enviarte más hasta que me respondieras. Así que deje de mandar tantas, pero no cese de escribirlas. Una a una, todas escondidas, todos los días. ¡Siempre tenía algo que contarte! Y si no, siempre podía escribir esas cartas que nunca me atrevería a mandar, esas declarando directamente mi cariño.

Luego recibía tu respuesta; Un saludo, un comentario, una pequeña anécdota, un "cuídate" y un "hasta luego". Todo eso escrito en un tono que delataba que escribías por obligación, movido por lastima o ternura.

¡Ay Archie! Dirás que soy tonta o masoquista, pero no es eso¡Solo es que te amo tanto! Y es una pena, porque siempre supe que amabas a Candy.

Si, lo sabía porque el rostro se te iluminaba al verla y le dedicabas mil halagos y mil miradas llenas de cariño. Y yo siempre a tu lado, esperando recibir eso un día: Un halago, una mirada, un gesto solo para mi¡solo algo!

Y finalmente, los halagos, las miradas y los gestos para mi llegaron.

Sin embargo, se que es solo por que aquel día, cuando por fin te estabas abriendo con Candy, los interrumpí y quien se declaró fui yo.

Siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si yo, en vez de entrometerme con mis lágrimas, me hubiera retirado silenciosamente.

¿Tú también? Y por la forma en que lo dices, la respuesta de tu mente no debe ser alentadora. A ver, dime.

Quisiera decirte que no, pero es cierto. Terry ya estaba en medio.

Mi vida¿puedo llamarte así?, ambos conocemos el dolor de no ser totalmente correspondidos y de saber que nuestro lugar lo ocupa alguien más. Tal vez sea por eso que compartimos este sentimiento, que no es propiamente amor, pero se le acerca. ¿Y sabes qué? Te prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que logre que tu me dediques esa devoción que sientes por Candy. No importa cuanto deba esperarte, yo lo haré. Siempre a tu lado, porque este amor que siento nunca se irá de mi.

Es ya tarde, Archie, no sería adecuado que nos encontrarán a estas horas, aun que nuestra boda sea dentro de dos días. Solamente quería hablar de esto contigo, antes de ese día. Y por favor, alza la cabeza y no estés triste, ni sientas lastima por mi, mucho menos por ti.

Hasta mañana y que tengas buenas noches, amor mío.


End file.
